


У депрессии много лиц

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: Джаред ищет способ выйти из этой глупой игры под названием «жизнь», но Дженсен, кажется, решил ему помешать
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	У депрессии много лиц

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на J2 AU FEST  
>  **Пейринг:** Дженсен/Джаред  
>  **Жанр:** Колледж-АУ, ангст, хёрт-комфорт  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Размер:** 3625 слов  
>  **Предупреждение:** Упоминание психических недугов, множественные попытки суицида, не надо так делать

У депрессии много лиц.

Это и кепка, повернутая козырьком назад, чтобы волосы не мешались, бликующие на солнце очки-авиаторы, фальшивая улыбка во все лицо. «Хей, Сэнди, привет, как там Чад? Трахаетесь как кролики?»

Это и опущенный до самого кончика носа капюшон Джеффовой толстовки. Поскорее пройти в здание школы, ни с кем не встретившись взглядом, по давно изученным коридорам, словно слепой, ведомый собакой-поводырем.

Это «Как твои дела, Джаред?» — притворно-заботливый голос миссис Миллс. Словно ей, блядь, не все равно. Как будто она восемь лет в медицинском только и делала, что мечтала подтирать сопли старшеклассникам и решать подростковые драмы. «Прекрасно, миссис Миллс, начал спать».

Это и семейные ужины, которые пропускаешь, смахнув все на легкое недомогание. Домочадцы весело общаются, пока ты сверлишь взглядом потолок, надеясь, что сможешь просто раствориться в воздухе.

Это и душная, накуренная комната в доме Мюрреев в канун Нового года, когда толпа пьяных старшеклассников с ревом отсчитывает секунды до наступления полуночи, а ты сидишь, скрючившись в углу, и наблюдаешь со стороны, гадая, в чем вообще смысл всего этого?

У депрессии много лиц, и Джаред знает их все.

— Привет, — Джаред поднимает голову и моргает. Он никого не ждал, скорее даже наоборот, сделал все возможное, чтобы избавиться от друзей и провести время в одиночестве. Пусть Чаду и пришлось успокаивать Сэнди потому, что Джаред рявкнул на нее, как последний мудак. Если для того, чтобы пообедать одному, нужно было поступить именно так, он в деле.

— Тут занято, — Джаред поправляет капюшон, чтобы тот скрывал как можно больше его самого. В такие дни хочется буквально упаковать себя во что-нибудь. Если бы в школу можно было заявиться в мешке для трупов, он бы, без сомнения, это сделал. Джаред пялится в поднос, всем своим видом показывая, что не заинтересован ни в чем.

— А мне кажется, свободно, — парень ставит свой поднос рядом с Джаредовым, и Падалеки еле сдерживается, чтобы не смахнуть его одним движением руки. Он ведь может это сделать. Просто отшвырнуть пластиковую доску, на которой неопрятной горкой свалена еда, встать и уйти, оставив за собой притихшую публику в столовой. Потом, правда, придется снова извиняться перед миссис Миллс за то, что он отнимает ее время вспышками гнева. «Истеричными выходками» — как любит называть это их дежурный педагог, которого Джаред видит чаще, чем собственную бабушку.

— Тебе кажется, — Джаред выпрямляет ноги и зацепляется лодыжками за противоположный стул, блокируя тем самым место, чтобы незваный гость не решил сесть рядом. У него другие планы на этот обед: съесть свой сэндвич, допить клубничное молоко, сдать поднос, попрощаться с Чадом, поцеловать в щеку Сэнди, выйти из столовой, дойти до верхнего этажа. Поболтать с ремонтными рабочими, замыливая им глаза, дождаться, когда они уйдут на перерыв, чтобы проскользнуть к люку, ведущему на крышу. Подняться, закрыть люк, заблокировать его лежащей в рюкзаке доской, которую он специально стащил у отца из гаража. Скинуть рюкзак, подойти к краю крыши и шагнуть вниз.

Для того чтобы все это прошло по плану, который Джаред вынашивает вот уже несколько месяцев, ему нельзя медлить. Нельзя ни с кем разговаривать и уж тем более нельзя тратить время на препирания с каким-то малоизвестным парнем.

— У нас вместе доклад, — как сквозь воду доносятся до Джареда слова. Падалеки на секунду отвлекается от ощущения шероховатой, покрытой гравием школьной крыши под подошвой кед — чувство настолько реальное, что аж ноги подергиваются.

— Что? — он поднимает голову, совсем сбитый с толку. — Какой на хер доклад? — парень смотрит на него, словно они давние друзья и он уже привык к подобным спонтанным приступам амнезии. На самом деле Джаред в первый раз видит этого человека. 

— Джаред, мы уже год ходим вместе на литературу, — парень дергает стул за спинку, но Джаред все еще держит его ногами. Тогда он просто обходит Падалеки по кругу и садится рядом. Джаред от неожиданности дергается, но запутанные за ножки стула лодыжки играют с ним злую шутку — он оказывается заблокирован в собственном же маневре. Злость противно колет щеки — Джаред не знает, что лучше сделать: вскочить с места и ринуться из столовой или просто отказаться от того, что могло спасти его от всего этого дерьма. Окончить эти бесцельные, никому не нужные попытки барахтанья в луже под названием «жизнь».

— Я Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз, — парень деловито сует в рот картошку фри, и Джареду нестерпимо хочется дать ему в морду.

— Дженсен Эклз, съебись отсюда на хуй, — собственный голос звучит донельзя жалобно, словно Джаред просит у парня ломтик картошки, а не предлагает оставить его в покое. Дженсен даже бровью не ведет — вместо этого просто заталкивает еще один ломтик в рот и облизывает пальцы.

— Удачной кишечной палочки тебе, — Джаред переводит взгляд на содержимое собственного подноса, расставленное в шахматном порядке.

— Так вот, доклад, — Дженсен усаживается поудобнее, абсолютно игнорируя все попытки Джареда прекратить разговор. Падалеки с тоской смотрит на свой недоеденный обед — в горле уже поселился отвратительный, вязкий ком, что означает, что доедать он не будет. Эклз же, напротив, уплетает свою картошку с таким аппетитом, словно не ел несколько дней. Иногда он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и улыбается, отчего его веснушки теряются в паутине морщинок. На парне джинсовая куртка с подкладкой из овчины — по вечерам на улице бывает уже достаточно прохладно. Из-под куртки выглядывает мятая белая футболка. Ниже Джаред не видит и не смотрит — зачем? Им уже недолго сидеть рядом. Волосы у Эклза светлые, коротко подстрижены по бокам, явно недавно из парикмахерской. Остальные пряди просто торчат ежиком в разные стороны, словно его только что потрепали хорошенько — ну точно воробей после драки.

— Ты не будешь? — Дженсен даже не удосуживается подождать ответа, просто берет с подноса Джареда сэндвич и надкусывает. Падалеки глотает протест — в конце концов, есть он все равно не будет, а мама всегда повторяет, что выбрасывать еду нехорошо.

— Нам задали доклад. Суицид…

— Нет, — оправдывается Джаред, даже не дав Дженсену договорить. — У меня все отлично, просто не выспался, — он привычно мажет одну ложь на другую, как куски глины на уроке лепки в начальной школе. Нужно заметить, получается у него так же коряво, как и в детстве.

— Суицид в литературе, — заканчивает Дженсен и делает многозначительную паузу. Пытается заглянуть Джареду в глаза, пролезть туда, под капюшон, под кожу, в кости.

Падалеки делает на пробу осторожный вдох. Наверное, еще ни разу никто не был так близок к тому, чтобы поймать его, как нашкодившего ребенка за руку. А он не был так близок к тому, чтобы выдать себя.

— Отлично. Давай купим или… или не знаю, сам напиши, а я тебе заплачу. Мне некогда, — Джаред меньше всего хочет делить с кем-то свое время. Отдавать кому-то свои уже распланированные последние часы. И еще меньше он хочет, как сегодня, упустить те крохотные возможности выйти из игры, которые ему предоставляет жизнь.

— Нет, — Эклз мотает головой. — Давай сами. Иначе я сдам тебя преподу, — он встает, наверное, чтобы Джаред не успел схватить его за шиворот и ударить лицом об стол. — Пойдем, я уже приметил для нас литературу. Ты же все равно не будешь доедать, а сейчас в библиотеке нет очереди.

Джаред глотает рвущееся с языка «я хочу сдохнуть, не мешай мне, ебаный ты мудила» и встает следом за Дженсеном. Они идут плечо к плечу до ленты, кладут подносы и выходят из широких дверей — все как Джаред и планировал. За одним лишь исключением — он уже не сможет выйти на крышу. Падалеки тоскливо провожает взглядом одного из рабочих, с которыми всю прошедшую неделю налаживал отношения.

У депрессии много лиц.

Джаред стаскивает капюшон, отводит от глаз успевшие засалиться за несколько дней пряди волос и доброжелательно улыбается Дженсену.

— Я ничего не знаю о суициде и уж тем более не шарю в литературе, — они заворачивают за угол, мимо мелькают пестрые плакаты их школьной баскетбольной команды, по коридору вяло плетется ростовая кукла медведя Бо — их маскот. Дженсен поднимает взгляд на Джареда — тот ненамного, но все же выше.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается он, словно нехотя. Словно знает грязный секрет, но ни за что не станет им делиться. Джаред парирует беззаботной улыбкой и на ощупь ищет в кармане куртки очки-авиаторы.

— Джей, чувак, не уходи, самое интересное, — Чад пытается одновременно снимать на камеру Сэнди, которая маневрирует в стойке на руках верхом на пивном кеге, и уговорить Джареда дождаться, пока их подруга свалится или проблюется. Мда, мало кто сможет проникнуться истинным духом таких отношений.

— Я на секунду, — врет Джаред и пятится назад. В одной руке он сжимает свой счастливый билет — пластиковую баночку с таблетками, а в другой — стеклянную пивную бутылку. — Я только в туалет, не боись! — Он салютует другу и быстрыми шагами направляется по коридорам в сторону уборных. По пути ему встречаются пьяные подростки в костюмах — что ни говори, а вечеринка в спортзале в честь Хэллоуина каждый год считается самым справедливым поводом напиться. Преподаватели в это время почему-то закрывают глаза на все, а охрана не особо патрулирует здания, словно позволяя подопечным оторваться до конца года, чтобы те потом могли примерно учиться все оставшееся в семестре время.

Джаред широкими шагами заходит в туалетную кабинку и запирает дверь на шпингалет. Сердце гулко шумит в ушах, отстукивая свои последние отведенные «бу-бум-бу-бум». Он не может поверить, что все получилось. Джаред открывает большим пальцем крышечку на банке с таблетками и, не давая себе шанса подумать, высыпает их в рот. Первая реакция — выплюнуть, смыть и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Вторая — запить и проглотить. Именно это он и делает, подносит бутылку к губам и жадно пьет мерзкое, дешевое, горькое пиво глоток за глотком, пока во рту не остается ничего, кроме пшенично-ячменного послевкусия.

Ну, вот и все.

Падалеки прислоняется спиной к стенке кабинки и сползает вниз. По пути он читает начерканные маркерами на противоположной стенке послания — своеобразные школьные мемуары. «Здесь был», «Я люблю», «…шлюха», «У меня большой», «у нее маленькие». Наверное, стоило прихватить с собой что-нибудь более поэтичное, чтобы скрасить последние минуты или часы своей никчемной жизни. Джаред прикрывает глаза и, наконец, в первый раз за долгие годы засыпает. 

— Опачки, а ты тут что делаешь? — от неожиданности Джаред подскакивает на полу и отшатывается от перегородки, наверху которой появляется голова Дженсена Эклза.

— Какого, блядь… — конец фразы тонет в рвотном спазме, Джаред обхватывает отвратительно грязные фаянсовые стенки унитаза и зажмуривает глаза. Из него ничего не выходит, только горькая, вязкая нить слюны повисает на губах.

— Эй, что с тобой? — Эклз меняется в лице — вместо задорного веселья его зеленые (и когда только Джаред успел заметить цвет?) глаза тонут в беспокойстве. Его голова исчезает, после чего дверь Джаредовой кабинки дергается, но тщетно. Падалеки снова сгибается над унитазом, отпуская в вонючую белую чашу порцию слюны и желудочного сока.

— Съебись отсюда на-а-а, — закончить Джареду не удается, его начинает колотить от холода — дверь, что ли, кто-то открыл? Зима же, холодно, уроды!

Внезапно из-под стенки кабинки показываются сначала коричневые полуармейские ботинки, затем брюки карго, а затем Джареду приходится отползти подальше — они с Эклзом просто не помещаются вдвоем в таком маленьком пространстве.

— Ты чего творишь, придурок? — Эклз смотрит на него со злостью, и Джаред просто не понимает — что не так? С запозданием до него доходит — Эклз держит в руках пустую баночку из-под таблеток, которые все куда-то делись. Падалеки начинает истерично хихикать. Куда-то, ага. Приступ самоиронии прерывает очередной рвотный спазм — Джаред дергается к унитазу и кашляет. К желтому цвету на дне примешивается красное пятнышко.

— Блядь, Падалеки, ты их что… выжрал? — кажется, Эклз ставит рекорд по скорости смены эмоций на лице.

— Отвали, — он гордо отпихивает парня, словно это не Джаред сейчас сидит заблеванный на грязном полу школьного туалета. Глаза закрываются, безумно хочется спать. Но ему не дают — щеку обжигает кусачая пощечина. А затем внезапно сильные руки почти поднимают его над землей. Дженсен припирает его бедром к стенке кабинки — сам Джаред стоять не может, ватные ноги дрожат, сгибаются, как у дохлого кузнечика.

Джаред думает, как его похоронят. Как будет плакать мама, как уйдет в лес Мэган. Как Чад трахнет Сэнди в попытке утешить. А еще он думает о кузнечиках и экстази, которые он попробовал когда-то, приняв за конфету в сумке подруги. «Запомни на будущее, на конфетах никогда не рисуют смайлики!»

Поток скомканных мыслей прерывает вода, которая начинает литься ему на лицо.

— Пей, кому сказали, чучело, — гулко, словно из-под толщи воды раздается голос, наверное, Дженсена. Джаред загребает руками — ведь если на него льется вода, а голос над ней, то он тонет?

— Пей, — кричат в самое ухо, после чего челюсть насильно раскрывают. В горло хлещет вода. Джаред испуганно начинает глотать, чтобы не задохнуться. Он пьет, сам не зная зачем, наверное, чтобы кончилось озеро, чтобы перестать тонуть. И еще чтобы Дженсен перестал орать и трясти его. Чтобы дал ему, в конце концов, поспать.

Спустя, кажется, вечность, вода кончается, а вместо нее в горло проскальзывают длинные пальцы. Джаред давится, снова задыхаясь. Пальцы на секунду исчезают, но тут же возвращаются, раздразнивая корень языка, нажимая, вызывая рвотный рефлекс. Внезапно Джаред шарахается к унитазу, изо рта начинает хлестать рвота. Падалеки кашляет, воет, мечтая лучше сдохнуть, чем ощущать, как разрываются стенки его глотки.

— Тихо, тихо, — доносится откуда-то сверху, и влажные ладони держат его волосы, прижимают их к щекам и вискам, чтобы не испачкать блевотиной.

Джаред плачет, впервые за годы и блюет, наверное, бесконечность.

А потом вырубается.

Он просыпается резко, словно от удара током. Вокруг неизвестная обстановка — на стенах висят какие-то не его плакаты, на полках не его книги. На нем не его одежда, и вообще, что, блядь, происходит? Голова раскалывается, но Джаред все равно садится на кровати и недоумевающе смотрит на заснувшего в сидячем положении Дженсена.

Лицо Эклза даже в бессознательном состоянии озабоченное и напуганное. Рядом на полу спит, подложив под щеку сложенные ладони, какая-то девчонка. У изголовья кровати ведро — слава богу, пустое — и чей-то телефон.

Джаред подбирает ноги ближе к груди и тяжело дышит, восстанавливая в голове подробности вчерашней ночи. Ему снова помешали. Падалеки оглядывает себя, трогает на всякий случай, словно того факта, что он может видеть, слышать и чувствовать, недостаточно, чтобы понять, что он жив.

План действий прост.

Скользнуть в чьи-то кроссовки около двери, тихо, пошатываясь, спуститься по лестнице, выбраться за дверь и выйти во двор. Попытаться сориентироваться, спросить у прохожих дорогу и двинуться к дому, словно вчера он просто перебухал и теперь страдает похмельем.

У депрессии много лиц.

Джаред приглаживает волосы, отголоском вспоминая, как вчера то же самое делал Эклз.

— Джаред, солнышко, к тебе пришел друг, — Джаред вжимается спиной в стену. Он сидит на кровати с тех пор, как рано утром тайком пробрался к себе в комнату, вернувшись от Дженсена. С одной стороны звуки приближающихся к комнате шагов, с другой — окно, выход через которое сулит сломанной шеей.

Дженсен застает его с ногой, перекинутой через оконную раму.

— Джаред, это не серьезно, — на Эклзе клетчатая рубашка и дурацкая бини, которая ему совсем не идет. В руках вещи Джареда. Конечно, сам-то он забрал то, во что был одет. Во что его, кажется, одели. Кто-то видел его голым?

Теперь, когда Дженсен знает его тайну, с ним еще менее уютно, чем в первый день их знакомства в столовой. 

— Свали отсюда на хуй, — в который раз вяло пытается Джаред. Он прячет извинения в толстый горелый блин грубости и отворачивается, чтобы Эклз не видел, что ему страшно.

Не умирать страшно. Страшно, что кто-то знает о том, что он хочет умереть.

— Джаред, вчера… — Дженсен все же начинает. Его, видимо, вообще никак не прогнать — возвращается, словно долбаный бумеранг. Джареду хочется выбросить его в окно, чтобы легче было дышать. А потом выйти следом.

— У меня бабушка умерла, я расстроился, — Джаред ляпает первое, что приходит в голову, и словно по заказу, как в дешевой комедии, снизу раздается голос матери: «Джаред, бабушка звонит, передает тебе привет!»

— С того света? — спрашивает Дженсен и уголок его губы дергается. Джаред хочет поцеловать его за это, но во рту вкус вчерашней блевотины. Эклз передает ему вещи и, отворачиваясь, уходит. — Поговори с миссис Миллс, ладно?

И Падалеки почти уверен, его секрет в безопасности.

У депрессии много лиц.

Джаред ложится на кровать и прикладывает к носу принесенные вещи — они постираны и пахнут морозной свежестью и какой-то разновидностью мужского «Акса», наверное, «кожа и печенье». Джареду нравится.

Когда ты решаешь себя убить, жизнь внезапно становится крайне интересной. Если до этого Джаред просто бесцельно курсировал по бытовым делам, то сейчас каждый день превращается в квест «найди, как сдохнуть». Он заглядывает во все канавы, дергает двери на чердаки, прикладывает к запястью нож, когда разрезает по диагонали бутерброды на завтрак.

Он улыбается каждому лицу своей депрессии.

Джаред вышагивает быстрым шагом последнюю милю своего ежедневного забега. В парке уже темно, изо рта клочками вываливается пар.

Падалеки подходит к мосту и смотрит вниз на то, как течение несет мелкий мусор, почти незаметный в темноте.

Он может просто встать на каменное ограждение и сделать шаг вперед. Так просто — не нужно высиживать, как с чердаком в школе, не нужно прятаться, как с таблетками в школе. А еще здесь нет Дженсена, который, видимо, сделал спасение жизни Джареда своей вселенской миссией.

Падалеки свешивается с моста и полной грудью вдыхает холодный, мокрый речной воздух. Санитары вытащат его из воды, осмотрят, проверят пульс. Расстегнут черный мешок, ведь шансов нет — высота плюс переохлаждение. А затем закроют тело от всего мира.

Джаред выпрямляется и отходит от моста, словно впервые испугавшись своих мыслей. Машины сзади, на дороге, продолжают проноситься по своим делам. Город живет. В отличие от него.

Джаред сжимает-разжимает кулаки и делает шаг в сторону дома.

У депрессии много лиц.

Он сует руку в карман и сжимает в ладони побрякушку, которая, кажется, случайно оказалась в его постиранных вещах, которые Эклз тогда принес к нему домой. Дешевая подвеска из китайских магазинов — позолоченный то ли Будда, то ли демон на черном шнурке, который теперь говорит Джареду, что делать.

И ему не всегда нравится этот голос.

Когда Джаред возвращается домой, в комнате его ждет Дженсен. Падалеки так и застывает посередине, не зная, что делать — то ли бежать обратно вниз по ступенькам, то ли вышвырнуть Эклза наружу.

— Шизоидное расстройство личности? — спрашивает Дженсен таким тоном, словно предлагает жвачку, а не интересуется градусом ебанутости Джареда.

— Биполярное, — как-то просто отвечает Джаред и обмякает всем телом. В школе об этом знает только психолог. Что ж, теперь у миссис Миллс есть напарник.

У депрессии много лиц.

Теперь Дженсен знает одно из них.

— Собирайся, — Эклз кидает ему в руки куртку и выходит из комнаты. Джаред так и остается стоять на несколько минут, гадая, придется ли ему убить Дженсена, чтобы тот от него наконец отстал. Затем он быстро натягивает джинсы вместо спортивных штанов, толстовку и, чтобы совсем уж тепло, куртку — черт знает, куда его хочет тащить этот неугомонный Эклз.

Дженсен молчит все время, что они едут на автобусе, и, когда Джаред уже решает в панике выбежать на следующей остановке, вдруг берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

Джаред не умеет держаться за руки. Он умеет только ломать кости и карандаши.

Надо же, и то и другое — на букву «к».

Он может крепко сжать пальцы Дженсена в «замок», чтобы тот не вырвался, и ударить его костяшками о поручень сидения спереди. Или разбить окно. Но вместо этого он усилием воли один за другим расслабляет пальцы и тяжело дышит.

Ему страшно и много.

Когда они спустя сорок минут монотонной езды и тряски в душном салоне автобуса выходят на безлюдной улице, до Джареда вдруг доходит, что Эклз тащит его к мозгоправу. Он выдергивает руку и бежит, но оказывается не готов к тому, что Дженсен бегает быстрее. Его вминают спиной в стену и хватают за воротник куртки.

— Отпусти, — зло шипит Джаред, чувствуя себя преданным. Дженсен мотает головой и целует его. Им неудобно и мешают дурацкие куртки. Джаред вырывается, а Дженсен слишком напирает, и вообще, это первый поцелуй, и так нельзя, и…

Дженсен кладет руки ему на шею и ныряет языком Джареду в рот — мокро и щекотно.

А затем отстраняется, словно это все вышло случайно. Словно бывают случайные поцелуи. Не бывает же?

— Пойдем. Это не психолог. Тебе понравится.

Пока они отсчитывают ботинками бесконечные ступени дряхлого промышленного здания, Джаред пытается поставить мозги на место, но тщетно. Все сенсоры бьют тревогу, кулаки чешутся, и он, кажется, сделает кому-то больно. На шестом этаже Джаред ударяет кулаком в стену, отчего на костяшках пальцев остаются кровоточащие ссадины. Дженсен, вместо того чтобы мешать, смотрит ехидно и спрашивает:

— Подождать пять минут не мог? — и толкает неприметную на вид дверь.

Внутри странный дредастый мужик выдает им защитные очки, шлемы, черные полиэтиленовые костюмы — ну точно мешки для трупа, и биты.

Джаред ничего не понимает, пока не оказывается в загроможденной от пола до потолка комнате.

— А теперь бей, Джаред.

Этой отмашки оказывается достаточно — Падалеки как с катушек слетает, он машет битой так, что Дженсену приходится уворачиваться. По комнате разлетаются стекла, куски пластика, деревянные щепки. Мышцы начинают болеть от перенапряжения, а по щекам ручьем текут слезы — Джаред даже не видит уже ничего за своими очками, просто машет битой, надеясь, что у Эклза хватит ума держаться подальше.

Когда сил уже не остается, Джаред стаскивает перчатки, очки и вытирает быстро заливающие лицо пот и слезы, чтобы Дженсен не заметил.

Только сейчас становится заметно, насколько он разошелся — в комнате не осталось ни одного живого места. Джаред поворачивается испуганно, наверное, он уже один в помещении, но, к своему удивлению, видит Дженсена у противоположной стены. Эклз скидывает свои очки на пол. Следом со стуком прямо рядом с бежевыми армейскими ботинками падает бита.

А потом Джаред снова оказывается прижат к стене. Губы горят, в ушах стучит адреналин, телу жарко в недышащем мешке. Дженсен смеется прямо в рот, кусается, и это… это лучше смерти, внезапно понимает Джаред.

Ему не верится.

Он делает вдох на пробу — не горчащий, свободный, полный пыли из разрушенной комнаты, и улыбается.

У депрессии много лиц.

Но у Джареда есть бита, мешок для трупов на теле и Дженсен.

И он справится.

«Так-то, миссис Миллс. Я начал жить».


End file.
